


Rejection: The Shadow Covers All

by Maggiluisa



Series: REJECTION [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Against his hobbit nature, Angst, Apples, Are are a blessing, Azog - Freeform, Barrels - Freeform, Black Out, Bofur comforts Bilbo, Dead look, Depression, Dont laugh at a dragon, Dreams, Erebor, Fluff, Forced, Friendship, Killed, M/M, Ones, Orcs, Pain, Rejection, Retreated deep into his mind, Smaug - Freeform, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, They find out about the rejection, They hate Thorin, cant, corrupted, fili - Freeform, friend, numb, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he can see is darkness. Fading is more painful when all the light as diminished from his sight.</p><p>Bilbo fades, Thorin continues to reject their soul bond. Will it be too late to accept him. Will Thorin over come the gold sickness. Bilbo does everything he could to keep his friends safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection: The Shadow Covers All

REJECTION 

 

They name thee before me,  
A knell to mine ear;  
A shudder comes o’er me-  
Why wert thou so dear?  
They know not I knew thee,  
Who knew thee too well:  
Long, long shall rue thee,  
Too deeply to tell.  
-Lord Byron

 

Shadow

The mountain was against them, he was sure of it. They had to hold on for dear life. He tried to hold on to Bofur but he kept shooting looks at Thorin. He didn't want the King to die, he didn't much cared if he died anymore, his death would meant the end of his pain. Thorin was needed by his people, he couldn't die. He slipped as his mind wondered. He was so stupid not watching where he was stepping. He looked up, no one had noticed. Why would they, he was nothing but a useless hobbit. Should he just let go, get this over fine done with. He took a breath, this would be so much better for all of them. He wouldn't be a burden.

Than he heard his name call out, by non other than Bofur, who else would worry for him but his only comfort. He couldn't leave his friend, he had become quite dear to him. He tried to reach for Bofur’s hand but couldn't reach. Several attempts almost had him losing his hold. He looked at his friend trying to convey his gratefulness and regret. He closed his eyes ready to let his pain, grief go but then something knocked next to him. Make his body warm from the inside. He turned to look at the King, he was in shock. The King was risking his life for him. 

He was shaking, his inside were cold but his heart was warm. He missed the feeling of Thorin by his side. He was finally on the ledge with the others. He looked up to see the King and thank him but stopped. Of course, the King wanted nothing from him. His face told it all but his words cut deep. This was his fault he was in so much pain, how could he let his heart feel anything for Him and all it got him was a bleeding heart. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The stupid halfling almost got himself killed again. He was right in rejecting the bond. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He had to leave, he didn't want him, he has said time and time again. Why couldn't he get that in his head, it's been repeated so many times. But should he leave, he couldn't leave them. He wasn't a coward. Bilbo closed his heart toward Thorin. He will feel nothing for the King. His only duty is to make it to Erebor, find a rock and find Smaug's weakness. He burrowed further into Bofur side as the dwarf kept watch.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bofur looked at Bilbo, the little hobbit was basically in his lap. He let his hobbit sleep, trying to give him as much warmth as he could.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bilbo couldn't see, it was so dark. He had to find them. He was so cold, so cold. His worst fear has come true, Thorin has left him, the company has deserted him. He knew this day would come but he didn't think Bofur would leave him too. They had become close, his warmth helped him fight off the darkness. Bilbo just let himself drift into sleep. This was all he needed to do, soon he will be dead, all his pain will be gone.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Thorin was never so glad to see the halfling, he had hoped he had left and gone back to Rivendell. He hated how much he didn't want his soul bond to die. The halfling was unworthy to be by his side but he never wanted him dead. Had he caused the hobbit to have that dead look, he did not flinch when he came near him. He must have retreated deep within himself. He didn't want this for him, this was his fault, he had caused him so much pain. No. It was the halfling fault he should have never come. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The fog was thick, he heard noises, someone was screaming the King's name. He could hear His pain thru the fog. Bilbo opened his eyes, he could see Thorin was going to be killed. Thorin! NO. He could not die, he won't let him. Bilbo runs off the tree, his feet are burning with each step. He doesn't care, he had to save him. He leaps down, bringing his sword down on the orc. He never wished to kill, it wasn't in hobbits nature but this vile thing wished to kill someone he cared for. Bilbo was gone, what remained was death. He leaped, swinging his sword at any who dared come near.

Azog needed to die, he must die. This was a threat that must be eliminated once and for all. He ran toward the white orc, not caring for his own safety. He felt no pain as he was stabbed in the arm by the filths hook. He put his ring on, grey clouded his vision. Azog was surprised he had disappear. He took his sword driving it thru Azog's leg. He toyed with him, slashing every visible space he could get. With one last chance he thrusted his sword in Azog's stomach, twisting the blade.

He took off his ring, giving Azog a smile. He took out his sword ready to finish the job but out of nowhere he was screaming as he flew thru the air. He could feel the wind hitting him from all sides. He couldn't breath, he let himself fall into darkness.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He felt great pain, why wasn't he dead. He tried touching his chest, he didn't feel the lost of his One. Did he survive or did he not care enough for him to feel the loss.

“The halfling?”

“Bilbo is here, he is well.”

He did not believe those words, he had to see for himself. He tried to stand, Kili and Dwalin helped him stand. 

The hobbit was covered in black blood and a small trail of his own running down his arm. He was shaking, the miner was holding him, rubbing his arm and back. He wanted to crush Bofur for touching what is his. His? No. Yes. The hobbit was his. His soul bond. Bilbo has just proved he's worthy to be by his side. He stepped near to get his hobbit from the other. He should have seen it, the hobbit was always his.

Bilbo took a step back from him, holding his hand up. He tried again but no, his soul bond did not want him near. He had done this, why was he surprised. He just needed to give him time. 

“Bilbo. I.”

Bilbo shivered as he called his name.

“Stay away from me.”

“Bilbo.”

“No. You have no right to speak my name O King.”

Bilbo eyes were filled with pain. He grew angry, he had every right.

“I have every right! You are my One!”

“No I am not. You have rejected the soul bond. You have rejected him. Stay away from me.”

Those were Bilbo's final words before he passed out in Bofur’s arms. He rushed to grab him but was held back by Dwalin. He of all people looked at him with so much disappointment. He turned to see his company, they all looked at him with anger and disappointment. This was his fault, he had done what only the vile would do. Reject a blessing from Mahal, your soul bond, your One. He deserved the pain he felt. He didn't deserve to get his Kingdom, to get his home, to be King. Had Bilbo rejected him back, he wasn't sertin. He didn't think so, his hobbit was kind, he wouldn't do such a thing.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They were safe in Beorn's home. Thorin's was alive. That's all that matters. He had woken up in a bed of hay with Bofur at his side. He smiled at him, snuggling closer to him. He shuddered when he remember what he's done. What had happen. He had killed, he had done what be no hobbit should never do. Was he as evil as the orcs?

This was not good, now they all know he had be rejected by the King. He did not want them to know. He tried to go back to sleep, forget about everything but the warmth Bofur gave him, seems he has not lost his friend.

¤¤

Bilbo would more often wake with horrible dreams, more like nightmares, of Thorin rejection. His heart cold as winter, never feeling warm again without Bofur to give him the comfort he needed. Also far worst in his anger he would tell the King he rejected him back. The King dying before his eyes. But those were nothing compared with the one we're he was with Thorin. His mind called out to him, giving him dreams of what he always wanted. Thorin accepting the bond. Their first meeting going completely different.

¤

Thorin follows him to his rooms, they look at each other for far too long. Slowing walking to meet halfway. Thorin bring his hand to cup his cheek. He would look into his soul bond eyes asking him: 

‘Where have you been? I've been searching for you.’ 

‘I'm sorry it took me so long to find you.’ 

Thorin would tell him. 

‘It doesn't matter, you're here now.’ he'd say. 

Kissing him with such passion and love. Thorin holding him against his chest, the feeling of being whole. His heart blazing with such intensity, his seed grew with love and life.

¤

Always the same, a fantasy that will never come true. These were the worst, far from worst, brutal, his heart called out for his other half. Something that will never happen. 

¤

He kept his distance from Him, Bilbo noticed he had help, the others never let Him near him. They looked at their King with hate and didn't speak with him unless they had too. He was grateful they showed him more kindness, feeding him more. Say he had become too thin, mothering him. But he did not want them to disrespect the King, he was their leader, the reason they are risking their life for. He will speak to them, get them to understand.

Bilbo mostly stayed by Bofur’s side. Holding hands or sleeping in his arms. He never did this in front of the King. He didn't wish to hurt him even though he knew the King didn't care about him. 

Bilbo didn't want to talk to Thorin, even if he looked sad, it was all a trick. He is harsh and cruel towards him more so than now. Before he would get glared, cruel words but now the King didn't look at him, he ignored him. How is it he misses him when he was at his worst. The King does not acknowledge him, he no longer exists, that is far worst than his maddening dreams. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He had done this to himself, no one speaks to him, unless he orders them to do something. He is glad Bilbo was only slightly hurt, something Óin could mend. How had he misjudged his One so much, he had proven himself in every way capable. Killed his enemy, his One had done what he had failed to do, getting revenge for his family. He had no right, he had done this, the unspeakable, he has to live with this. Lost his family and friends for being unworthy. Vile as the elf and orcs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

“He is still your King. You must show him more respect.”

“How can you say that. He has made himself unworthy for rejecting you. A soul bond, your One is a blessing, no one rejects them. We choose them in marriage or in friendship, never rejection. Only the vile reject a blessing.”

“He is a King. He deserves better than a hobbit as a soul bond. I understand why he rejected me. Please do not turn your back on your King, he needs you now more than ever.”

“You are far too kind. He deserves punishment for his rejection toward you.”

“This is my choice, I do not seek compensation for damages done. Leave him alone.”

Bilbo walks away from them, as always keeping his distance from the King. 

Thorin bows his head down, they could see he waits to be punished.

“Bilbo has spoken, he doesn't seek to punish our King. No brother leave it. He can see how Thorin knew he did wrong.”

“He may be our King but he broke the most sacred rule. He can not go unpunished. I'll break his legs for this.”

“No you will not. I know it hurts, I feel it too. He has greatly disappointed us but Bilbo is the only one who can ask for justice. He does not want that. Thorin will suffer more with Bilbo not willing to speak with him.”

Dwalin left, he was still so angry. His King had rejected his One, he had done the unthinkable. He couldn't forgive him. Thorin knew he had suffered with the death of his One, he had always wished to have more time with her but that had not happened. His One had died in Erebor, burned in fire. He had not be able to save her, his pain had never left him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He just stay away from them, they saw him as a oath breaker, he is unworthy to lead them but he must. They are so close to Erebor, they just need to travel thru the evil forest. Soon he will be able to give his One gold, a Kingdom, hopefully he will be allowed to be friends. That's all he can hope for.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bilbo felt dreadful, he felt like the forest was poisoning him. It was as if he was in a permanent state of fog but worse, he still felt pain, heartache and disorientation. He could not focus, Bofur his light kept leaving his side. Thorin was always too close, the heat of him was to much. He needed air, they needed to get out of here. 

He climbed the tree, up and up it went. Will it ever end, he did not dare look down. Death was below, life above. Air, he breathed it in. He could see how far they were. So close, they are so close. He climbed down, holding on as best he could.

“Bofur?” 

“Balin?” 

“Bifur?” 

“Anyone?”

Had they left him. Abandoned once again. He screamed when he felt something behind him, he fell, trying to hold onto the branch, the spider was horrific, a monstrosity. He drifted unconscious, fear lost in sleep.

¤¤¤

He woke with something above him, he grabbed his sword plunging it into the monster. He needs to find his friends but where could they be. More were coming, he put his ring on. 

He slashed them as they came close. Taunting them with a song.

“it stings, it stings.”

“Sting. That is a perfect name for my sword.”

He dance around them, killing them. When he didn't see any more he cut his friends down. Telling them to wake up and arm themselves. They fought together as more spiders came. He still had his ring on but had not noticed.  
He hid behind a tree when he saw the elves, these didn't look so hospitable as in Rivendell.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Where are they? Are they safe? Did they get captured like he had been. He had been taken to the King, pushed toward his enemy.

“Why are you trespassing?”

“We became lost, losing the path. We were looking for food.”

“Where are your friends now, and what are they doing?”

“I don't know, but I expect starving in the forest.”

“What are you doing in the forest?”

“Looking for food and drink, because we were starving.”

“See if you think differently in your cell, a hundred years is nothing to an immortal, I can wait.”

He was glad he was taken away from the traitor, he wished to kill him with his hair. More so now he wished to know how his company fared. He felt no great pain, his One is still alive. The company will protect him, more than he has.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He had to free them, how could they go to Erebor trapped in here. He had to hurry. Thorin stayed alone deep in the dungeons, he only spoke to once, telling him everyone was well and leaving as swiftly as he could.

Bofur held him as as they spoke, crushing him thru the bars. He patted his friends back, it was a relief they were all well. They needed to leave soon. The ring was horrible, he couldn't take it off, for fear of being caught. It felled him with whispers.

¤

They are not going to like his plan, not one bit. But this was the only way out. Into the barrels they go.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bilbo was the only one brave and crazy enough to come up with this idea. Barrels. It was not a stroll along the forest, it was hard and very uncomfortable. 

Finally in the shore, he goes to his One but is held back by his brother in arms, Dwalin. His friend had not forgiven him. How could he, he did wrong. He had seen his friends pain at losing his One, it was as if he had stabbed his friend himself; Rejecting your One, when others have lost theirs.

Bofur has Bilbo in his arms, giving him warmth that should have been his to give. He had lost that right, the privilege. He goes to his sister son's, checking them for wounds. His heir is throwing up, saying he will never eat another apple in his life. Kili is with his brother and lets him give him comfort. They are still angry with him but they cling to him as if they were dwarflings again. He kisses their foreheads, thanking Mahal they are safe. 

¤¤¤

Thorin doesn't trust these men but they need to get supplies. Making a deal with a snake for food and weapons, at dawn they go to the mountain. He is so close, he can see his home. Soon he will be able to shower his One with all the gold, gain his forgiveness, and the forgiveness of his family and friends. Bilbo still does not speak to him, he is ignored by him, by them all. He misses his friends, Kili is the only one willing to sit with him. He has done this, soon he hopes they will give him a chance, once he regains Erebor for them.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bilbo sleeps in Bofur’s arms, he is warm, giving him strength. Soon he will go into Erebor, see the Dragon. He is scared but this is what he was meant to do, this is his job. He will get the King his home. He didn't listen to the others, he will not punish Thorin. The King did what was best for him, he would have made a bad partner for a King. 

He lets Bofur hold him, he knew this was wrong. Bofur wasn't his soul bond, he shouldn't be so inappropriate with him but he provided him with so much. He didn't want to mislead him, he hoped Bofur only saw him as a friend. He cared for the toy maker but all he could give him was his friendship; How ever long that will last, he was still fading. He still felt great pain for the King. He could be with no other.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

“You will not enter the mountain. Nori will enter and retrieve the arkenstone.”

“NO! This is the only reason I am here. I will enter with or without your permission, your majesty. Don't get in my way.”

“Bilbo please. It is too dangerous, I can not ask you to do this. You have suffered enough by me. Please.”

Bilbo flinched, his kindness hurt but he had to do this. Thorin needed the arkenstone. He was doing this for him. He turned his back on the King, walking inside. Thorin struggles against Dwalin, begging him to come back. He sees him fall to the floor, this was for the best.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

“Please, Bilbo. Don't do this.” 

“Don't go in.”

He feels pain, his head throbs. He descends into darkness, the last thing he sees is Bilbo looking at him one last time as he enters the door.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He feels warm, it become warmer the deeper he does. They weren't exaggerating Erebors wealth. The room is filled with far too much gold. How is he supposed to look for a rock thru all of that. Ha, he will know when he sees it, really. It will take him years to search all of these trinkets. Well can't waste time, he didn't see a dragon but that didn't mean there wasn't one hidden somewhere.

He moved around the treasure, trying not to make too much noise. He was warm, too warm, that's a surprise. Why is that, is this to do with Thorin or was it just very hot in here. He heard the avalanche of treasure. 

“Shhhh.”

Seems his shushing didn't work, it still made noise; Giving away his secret mission. 

Who needs all this gold, it's nothing but a waste of space. It can be willed with food or a place for children to play, a school perhaps. 

Well this wasn't good. Is that a tail. Definitely not good at all. He hopes he doesn't break his promise to Bofur, he wasn't going to get roasted by the Dragon. Yet fade but there was no point tell him that. 

He must hide, he didn't want to use the ring, it made him feel weird. It felt like if it spoke to him, it's definitely not good. He should get rid of it but not yet. He needed to hide from the dragon. Is that a face. Oh no, this is bad. At least the Dragon can not see him. He should be safe, if he just doesn't move.

“Well, Thief! I smell you, I hear your breath, I feel your air.”

Or not. So the stupid dragon can smell him. Well good for you Smaug.

“Where are you? Come now, don't be shy. Step into the light….. There something about you. Something you carry, something made of gold…. but far more PRECIOUS.”

Bilbo shuddered with the power of Smaug, he takes of his ring, his only protection.

“There you are, Thief in the Shadows!”

Bilbo's eyes are wide and gives Smaug an awkward smile.

¤¤

Maybe he shouldn't have mocked the Dragon, his poor feet were already very sore, now they are burnt. How can he call himself a hobbit with his hair singed. Good thing there wasn't any hobbit to see him, he wouldn't live that down. Well at least he saw the Dragon had a weakness in his belly. 

He is very bad at trying to keep himself alive, mocking a dragon, trying to kill said dragon with his dagger. He had saved it just for him, laced with Belladonna and nightshade. Maybe it will weak him enough for the others to kill him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

How could they let his hobbit go inside. He was on his knees, they had tied him. He yelled telling them to let him go. He was their King. He needed to get Bilbo back. But it was no use to struggle. The mountain shook, this was not good.

Smaug was coming, he approach them in the air. He will die with his One, burnt to death, He deserved nothing better.

¤¤¤

Gold, so much gold. This was his, no, this is his. Bilbo, his One lives, he is his. Everything is his. He will claim what belongs to him and no one will stop him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The King was not well. Smaug is dead, thanks to Bard the bowman but not without great loss. Lake Town burned. Thorin proclaims himself King. He is mad with rage, he almost killed Bofur.

“You are mine. The miner should never touch what is mine. He will die for every touch.”

He had to do something.

“Thorin, my King. He is just my friend, only ever my friend. You are my soul bond. Please show him mercy, he only helped me when I needed it. You had rejected me. He is just a friend.”

“He touched what is mine. You belong to me. My treasure.”

“Yours. Only ever yours. Please leave him, that is all I ask. I will be yours willingly for the rest of our lives. Please be the great King I know you are. Let him live.”

“You are mine. I should have never rejected such a treasure. You will be by my side, always. This is the deal, his life for yours. He will live but only if you are mine.”

“Thorin, I've always been yours, never doubt that. You are my soul bond, the one I was destined to be with.”

“Mine. My hobbit. My Consort.”

He didn't know what to do but this, he couldn't let his friend die. Thorin was just mad with gold lust. He did not really feel anything towards him. He needed to make sure Thorin didn't kill the others. Thorin kissed him, as sweet as the first kiss. 

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

He felt warm and cold. Thorin held him against him, the armor hurt. The King did not notice the pain he caused.

¤

The dragon was right he couldn't give the arkenstone to Thorin, it will only make him worse. He needs to destroy it.

It needed to be destroyed soon, Thorin didn't let him leave his side. He should break it into pieces, give it to the King than the others can stop the search, they can start to rebuild their home. Will he be by the King's side, will he wake from the gold madness and regret having him by his side. What should he do? He didn't feel too much pain. He had liked the way Thorin held him, kissed him with passion, a sweetness. He didn't want to relish in this but it was too late. He loved the King.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He is mine, all of this is mine. They can not have him.

They want war, I will give it to them. 

His hobbit is so soft, he much be careful, he can not hurt him. His.

He needs to protect his treasure. Mithril will keep him safe. 

So soft. Sweet as honey.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

He found time as the King slept. He found a bag placing the arkenstone inside. He went deep into the mountain, found a room, a secure spot. He threw the bag against the wall several times. It still felt whole against the fabric. He couldn't lift a weapon but he could cut the rope and let something heavy fall on it. What is that he couldn't make out, misshapen weapon, it looked heavy enough. He moved out of the way. It fell right on top. That did it. It made a loud noise. Hopefully no one heard that. Now how was he going to move it out of the way. He needs leverage, he looks around, finds a plank of wood. He pushes with all his might. Another loud noise. It ecoed. 

He hurries to the treasury to find a place to place the arkenstone along with some gold on top. That looks good. He walks away satisfied but he should be the one who gives the broken stone to the King. He didn't want the others getting hurt because of him.

“My treasure. What are you doing? Why were you away from me?”

Thorin looked around, searching for, he could only suspect Bofur.

“I couldn't sleep. Walked around a bit. What are you doing up? You hardly sleep.”

“I don't need much sleep. We need to find the arkenstone. They have it. I can not trust them. We have a traitor among us. I will kill them all.”

“They are loyal to you. They could never betray you.”

“Kill them all. Betray their King.”

He had to do something. He walked up to him. Thorin ran his hands thru the gold. His eyes looked dark, a greed filled with darkness. He pulled Thorin's braid to him, he went to his toes, giving him a kiss.

My treasure, they will all die. Mine. All mine. I am King. 

His One kissed him, sweet as honey, he is his. He lets the coins fall from his hand. Bringing his hand to touch his hobbit. He growls into the kiss. He needs to claim his treasure. 

Bilbo know he should stop this, this will hurt far worse when Thorin is himself again but he can't stop. The King is his, his to claim and have. Why can't he take him. It does not matter if Thorin wakes in the future. It will be too late, he will become his Consort. 

Something dark takes over inside Bilbo. The ring has been corrupting him more and more with each use. Thorin is his and nothing will take him away.

****

He is mine. Nothing will take him away.


End file.
